Shower Solutions
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: The story of how Adrian and Caeldori started their relationship, despite being step-siblings. When Caeldori accidentally spills some treats on Adrian, she brings him to the bathroom to clean him up. But while doing so, Adrian realizes too late that she has ulterior motives.


Adrian was sparing with Maynard in one of the courtyards of Ylisstol Castle. He had opted to not use his Dragonstone, but instead used a training sword, while his little half-brother did the same. He was knocked back by a rather hard blow from the red haired male.

"Careful, bro. You're getting sloppy." Maynard said.

Adrian lowered his sword.

"I'm getting tired, is all. I'll be right back." Adrian said.

Before his brother could say anything, he headed to the kitchen, aiming to get a drink. However, upon approaching the door, it opened suddenly and he bumped into a tray of drinks. Chocolate milkshakes, to be exact. Caeldori gasped, having been the one carrying it.

"Adrian! I'm so sorry! You and Maynard were working so hard, so I wanted to just bring you something special. I'm so sorry!" aeldori said.

Chocolate was all over the two of them. Caeldori started shivering slightly as she apologized, Adrian tried wiping some of it off, to no avail, and sighed softly.

"It's fine." Adrian said.

Caeldori took his hand and took him to her bedroom, where she led him to her bathroom. The bathrooms of the castle all had some sort of device called a "shower", which was something that Miriel had thought up in her younger days and Laurent had perfected. It would channel water from a water source and release from an overhead sprout onto a person standing underneath, so they could cleanse themselves. She said it would waste up less water and time than a normal bath would. Caeldori closed the bathroom door and locked it so they could have some privacy. As she did so and stood in the room with her step-brother, she shivered even more. Adrian was cold as well, but his body was warmer and able to handle it better than she could. However, he did happen to notice how cold she was.

"We need to clean off, I don't want you getting sick." Adrian said.

He dropped his cloak to the floor and removed his tunic. He looked away as Caeldori unstrapped her shoulderplates from her arms, slid off her boots, and removed the rest of her clothing as well. Completely naked, the Hoshidian girl stepped into the shower, happily humming to the warmth of the water. She stood to the front of the shower, leaving room in the back for her step-brother so he could join her. With the determination to just clean and then get out, Adrian, now naked as well, climbed in after her and grabbed the bar of soap. Caeldori grabbed shampoo and began washing and rinsing her long red hair. Her back was against Adrian, who focused very hard on the wall by her head.

"Do I have any on my back?" Caeldori asked curiously.

She pulled her hair forward as she showed her back to Adrian.

"Yeah." Adrian replied.

Already knowing what she was asking, he reached his hands out and began washing her back. Looking at the wall was one thing, but actually touching Caeldori was doing something else with Adrian's body. When he pulled his hands away, Caeldori stepped back into the water, turning around to rinse her hair and back off. Keeping her eyes closed to keep the soap from getting in them, she didn't see her little step-brother's reaction. Now, he could see her face, torso, and full front. This time, the half-Manakete boy couldn't help keep his eyes from lingering on her figure. He grit his teeth as he turned around, his back to her he continued to wash his chest, stomach, and legs. His cursed his body for his reactions. His dragonic blood in his veins always made his emotions more intenser than an average human's. When Idoun had discussed with her son about the feelings between a man and woman, she mentioned that because of his dragon half in his blood, primal feelings would have an increased effect on him. When Caeldori finished rinsing her hair off, she noticed the leftover chocolate on Adrian's back. She began washing it away, rubbing his back gently before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Adrian felt her small soft breasts on his back and his face turned tomato red.

"Y-You should take your hands away, Caeldori." Adrian said simply, keeping his eyes closed in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

Caeldori smirked, knowing her crush towards him was being returned and that he was losing himself to her. She hugged the smaller boy tighter.

"Why? I thought you liked me. I really like you." Caeldori asked.

"I more than like you." Adrian replied.

He didn't want to explain his lust and desire. He wanted her so badly, but they were step-siblings. His father and her mother were married. It wouldn't be right for them to be together. He was just trying to do the right thing.

"What is stopping you, then?" Caeldori asked softly behind his ear.

Adrian growled slightly as he suddenly gripped her hands and pushed her to the wall.

"W-We're siblings, Caeldy! D-Don't tempt me." Adrian replied shakily.

There was no hiding his desire now, as his erect member was against Caeldori's leg. Either from the heat of the water or her own excitement, Caeldori's cheeks were red as she was panting slightly.

"W-What if I want to? Lord Corrin and Lady Camilla got together, and THEY were adopted siblings! They weren't blood-related. What's stopping us from doing the same?" Caeldori asked provokingly, knowing that she had fully won.

Adrian ground his body against her's.

"Nothing." Adrian replied lowly.

His lips were inches from her ear as his hands went to her hips. Caeldori softly moaned at the contact. Adrian let a breath out as he bit her neck softly. His left hand rubbed her breast, circling around it's perky nipple. Caeldori's voice changed pitch. Panting more after another moan, she ran her hands down his chest. She spread her legs slightly as Adrian next attacked her lips. Unlike their kiss before, this one had more passion and was much more wet as their tongues danced. His right hand trailed down until they found their mark. It rubbed her clit and then moved down her folds, until his index finger found her entrance. It slid in as easily as a knife, and Adrian loved the shocked gasp that escaped his step-sister's lips. Her head was thrown back, and Adrian watched her face carefully as he experimented. He twirled his finger, dipping it in and out, while his left hand held her wrists above her head as his right hand worked. He added a second finger and smirked as he heard her voice increase to an even higher pitch.

"Ah! Ngnnh! A-Adrian... ahhnn." Caeldori moaned.

The Hoshidian girl thrust her hips against his fingers. Letting go of her wrists, Adrian pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on her hips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Caeldori pulled Adrian in for another kiss as he slowly entered his testicle inside her lower lips. She was warm and tight, and as he entered, Adrian noticed a trickle of blood course down her legs and disappear down the shower drain. He also noticed a few tears course from Caeldori's eyes, but she seemed to be ignoring her pain. The half-dragon boy groaned into the kiss as he thrust all the way in. To get a better angle, Caeldori lifted one leg and wrapped it around Adrian's waist. He grabbed her other leg, lifted it up, and held her to the wall as he slowly thrust in and out. Each thrust was heaven, and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

He was making Caeldori moan like this. He was the only one that could touch her like this. He was her first and had taken her virginity.

As he began to thrust faster and harder, his own grunts and moans could be heard. As soon as he hit a specific spot, however, Caeldori cried out in shock from the sudden wave of pleasure. Biting his lip slightly, Adrian focused on that spot that made her sing. Caeldori's body writhed around, her toes curling from the sheer pleasure that her step-brother was giving her.

"A-Adrian, I... I-I think I'm... I'm g-going to..." Caeldori started to moan.

Adrian grinned as he thrust harder. Knowing the taller girl was on the edge, he kept it up. A few moments after, she cried out again. He kissed her again. Caeldori continued to cry and moan out until, finally, her hips bucked and she gave a deep moan as she orgasmed. At the same time, Adrian's member twitched deep inside her vagina, before exploding, his dragonic seed bursting out and mixing in with Caeldori's juices, before coming to rest inside her womb. His last few thrusts slowed to an end, though he didn't pull out of her. The two were left panting on the shower floor, with Caeldori impaled on her little step-brother's length. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss, her tongue clashing with his own. When she pulled away, she smiled dizzily at him and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"You like me, Adrian?" Caeldori asked.

"Of course I do. You are smart, kind, and really funny. I enjoy your company. I never told you that because we're step-siblings." Adrian replied.

"Well, like I said before, my mother's former lady and her foster brother got together, and they weren't blood-related. Everyone congratulated them and were happy for them. They even had two children together, Kana and Carmen. It isn't right if we can't be together." Caeldori replied.

Adrian nodded.

"Yeah. In that case, I don't care what others say. I love you, Caeldori. And I want you to spend the rest of your days with me." Adrian said.

Caeldori suppressed an internal giggle. She pulled her body off of Adrian's length, knelt on the shower floor, and kissed Adrian's testicle, which itself had started hardening again. She grinned darkly at the meat pillar, before looking back up at her step-brother.

"I'm happy, then." Caeldori said.

The nude redhead gave Adrian's testicle three more smooches, before engulfing it in her mouth and deepthroating it, her gag reflex kicking in. She started sucking and pumping her little step-brother's testicle in and out of her throat. As she did, Adrian groaned at the pleasure that his step-sister, or rather, his girlfriend was giving him. He gripped large tuffs of her red hair and tugged the woman's head roughly.

"I-I am, too. Y-You're mine, Caeldori!" Adrian rasped.


End file.
